Power Muzukiel
Power Muzukiel is an angel in the 6th rank of the Hierarchy of Angels and the first Power that Luka meets. She controls the insect population of the world, although it is unknown (but highly unlikely) if her power extends to insect monsters. Biography In Chapter 3, she is the lead attacker of San Ilia, attempting to kill the martyr priests who were shocked at Ilias' wish for their deaths. They initially prayed for their deaths, but are shocked at the horrific appearance of Muzukiel. Luka, a more regular-looking half angel, intervenes in the nick of time and defeats the Power angel. Monsterpedia Entry “A Power angel who belongs in the sixth circle in the angel hierarchy. Her primary duty involves managing the habitats of insects on the surface world, and regulate their populations. The genes of every type of insect in the world are in her body, and she is able to utilize male semen to produce as many new insects as may be required. To accomplish her ecosystem preservation tasks, she sometimes needs to secure men for seeding purposes. Due to the various genes inside her body, she is frequently mistaken for a monster. Also due to these insect genes, she has a high potential for combat, and is able to descend to the surface world to take part in combat. During those times, Muzukiel will sometimes secure a Sinner to assist her in her reproductive duties.” Attacks Punishing Handjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Punishing Blowjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. Punishing Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Punishing Centipede: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Tail Bukkake on defeat. Punishing Leech: Triggers bind status and damages once. Requires Struggling. *Punishing Flesh Hole Preparation: Preparation for Punishing Flesh Hole on the next turn. Requires Guarding to avoid. Punishing Flesh Hole: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Alice leaves prior to this battle, but Muzukiel doesn't present anything new; keep Fallen Angel Dance active, Struggle when bound and Guard when she uses Punishing Flesh Hole Preparation. If Luka is defeated, Muzukiel's centipede tails restrain him as she forces his penis into her oviduct, forcing him to mate with her. He is thus kept as a breeding slave for all eternity. Evaluation “Ahh, what an ugly angel. I really thought she was a monster the first time I laid eyes on her. Muzukiel’s attack power is high, so be sure to use fallen angel dance. Her binding skill is also very damaging, but there’s nothing you can do but struggle out of it. Also, if she prepares something, make sure you guard. If you’re in fallen angel dance and guarding, you’ll be able to dodge it every time. Now go, oh brave Luka. I think that angel is ugly. So destroy her without mercy.” Category:Angels Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:San Ilia Category:Tentacle Monsters